


[铁虫] 果壳

by Elvira0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, top tony bottom peter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira0/pseuds/Elvira0
Summary: 表面上 sugar daddy的无脑故事





	[铁虫] 果壳

*  
他真的非常讨厌秘密被揭穿的感觉。

就比如说，原先对他总是恭恭敬敬的下属似乎突然换了个人似的，食指快要戳到彼得的鼻翼了，他蹬着眼睛，就像是被剥了皮的花生米——他高亢的向众人分享着他的目睹的一切，而且一定都要描述到细节，比如说是那个老男人是如何把手臂搭在了彼得的肩膀上，挂着胡须的下巴在彼得的嘴角蹭了蹭，他们一同乘上了价格不菲的豪车，一起坐在了后座……或许他们没过多久就去了酒店。

彼得面无表情的看着对方的论述，连眼皮都没有挑一下，没有辩解是真是假，只是连眼睛里都没有了靓丽的色彩，大概等在等对方说累了停下来，或许是厌恶了附近人落下来的目光，彼得终于打破了压抑的空气，说“你说够了吗？”

对方似乎被他噎住了，但是没过多久就高高扬起了他的下巴“所以你承认了？”  
彼得又反问他“承认什么？”

年轻人若是处于高位，头顶上似乎都写着“怀疑”二字，没有人愿意承认那些没有经验的小鬼会做出什么成就，就算有了些什么，背后一定会有着什么一步登天的捷径，他们需要把它找出来，而彼得的下属觉得自己总算是找到了决定性的证据——他把手机里的照片存的有些模糊的放大，大到连脸颊上的绒毛都看的清晰，他的声音里充斥着强硬，蛮横，有着胜利者的骄傲“你们看看这个！……这可是托尼史塔克！得了吧帕克，你就承认你就是靠张开腿让男/人/操才走到这个地步的！我以前还崇拜过你！原来都是狗屁！我记得……托尼史塔克也不是什么好东西……多少女人都被他糟蹋了！”

他说到最后的时候都压抑不住脸上的笑容了，像是知道了什么不得了的秘密，人们在谈论一些名人丑闻的时候总喜欢把细节放大，就是要把那些勾人的部分拿出来才行，彼得死死的握住了手中的圆珠笔，一不留神就被他从中间分成了两半，笔墨从他的指缝里流淌，在被擦的光亮的瓷砖上落下，一滴，两滴，他的声音被压的很低“你给我闭嘴——”

一旁的女同事似乎也有些听不下去了，但是却带着‘事外人’的隔阂“你这样说不太好吧……毕竟人家也是做了很多事……”可是却似乎并没有什么用处，就依旧是闭上了嘴。

“……啊哈！你生气了！怎么连你的恶心糖爹都不让——”他的话音还没落下，就觉得脸被突然很痛，像是被人恶狠狠的打了一拳，局势似乎变换了一个模样——彼得从来不愿意用拳头去和普通人相触，他望着跪倒在地面上的人，嘴缝里正缓慢的流出鲜红色的血，原本落着痘印的脸颊渐渐的泛起了红，然后一点点的冒着青，他的声音被缩在了的鼓起的脸颊里“你真的好恶心，呸。”

彼得居高临下的揣摩着对方的模样，却突然不知道应该说些什么了，他望着自己的掌心，刚刚它成为了一个打伤普通人的利器，他的心底弥漫着的是突如其来的恐慌，夹杂着他的莫名其妙的伤感，他不能辩解，不能反驳，只是说了一句抱歉，就简单的两个字，没过多久就消失在了空气中。

他就又出现在了那辆被唾弃的豪车中，车窗灰蒙蒙的，但是车灯却正在把黑夜撕裂，撕开了一道巨大的裂痕，彼得坐进去的时候在坐垫上压着不浅不深的痕迹，他没有出声，只是看着驾驶座上的托尼，就像是悬起的心被突然放下，他松了一口气，倚靠在座椅柔软的垫背上，而托尼的声音打破了沉寂“看来帕克先生遇到什么扰人的事了”

“嗯，只是一点小事。”彼得回应道，可是却又想到了什么“但我辞职了。”  
“一如既往的果断——”托尼不合时宜的夸赞到，但他还是敏感的听出了对方声音里的落魄“愿意分享一下？”

“呃，只不过是把我们两个的关系公布于众？”彼得有些迟疑，但还是开口回答了，嘴角扬起的笑容十分的勉强。  
“就这样？这可不像你啊帕克先生——不过，看来对方也用了不少的手段呢。”  
“有些事情我真的不想去解释了……”彼得用手掌抚摸着额头，手肘倚靠在玻璃窗上，眯住了自己的眼睛，今天整理了一天的资料，几乎是要了他的半条命，声音也有些沙哑“我很好奇，为什么有些人总是只能看到别人的阴暗面呢？”  
“也许是被发光点闪瞎了眼？”托尼漫不经心的开口说道“别人怎么想和你有什么关系？不过呢看来帕克先生终于长大了，知道探索人生的奥秘了。”

“不过我觉得我们应该走了，我的sugar daddy——”彼得望着有些闪烁的绿灯，笑意绵绵的对着托尼开口说道。

“哇哦，看起来我们的关系似乎又多了一种？不过这个我喜欢——嗯，看起来非常契合……”  
“史塔克先生，我认为那不是什么很好的词汇。”

*  
“所以——先生，你需要什么服务吗？”彼得的脸上挂上了羞涩的表情，他说的话听起来也都是半遮半掩的，含糊不清。

“那么小男孩，你都能提供什么样的？说出来，看看我想要什么——”

“……史塔克先生，我觉得我根本没有办法表演出包养的感觉，或许需要把你的银行卡恶狠狠的甩在我的脸上？……咦？为什么总感觉史塔克先生的业务能力十分的熟练？”

“至少这能证明我是演技派不是吗？”托尼非常自信的开口，向彼得所在的方向勾了勾手指，彼得从柔软的床铺上起身，上面徒留些褶皱，而托尼用指节分明的手指解开了早已有些松散的领结，解开后就轻佻的向地上一扔，像是正在指挥乐队的指挥家，非常高贵且有着仪式感。

彼得一直都觉得这种时候的他非常的性感，眼底就只会有对方的模样，他故意放慢了自己的步伐，想要营造出矜持的氛围，不过走了几步后就忍不住了……他仰起头轻轻的咬住了对方的下嘴唇，原先只是轻微的厮磨，但是他就像是含着一颗水果糖，非常贪婪的感受着它的甜度，托尼在撩开彼得的白色衬衫后，手掌先是在被包裹在黑色牛仔裤的臀部轻轻捏了几下，然后缓缓的向上爬，停留在了彼得微微隆起的蝴蝶骨，彼得非常主动的撬开了对方的嘴，把自己的舌头递了进去，在此之前先是用有些柔软的声音开口道，缺少了平时的那种英气“请问先生……你觉得满意嘛？”

“可是我们还没有进入正题呢宝贝……还是要看你的表现？”托尼用手掌捧住了彼得的脸颊，非常熟练的侵占了他微微张开的嘴，舌头在彼得的嘴里肆意的搅和着，发出了缠绵的水声，等两个人分离之后，托尼的唇又落在了彼得微微向后扬起的脖颈，修理整洁的胡须会令人有些瘙痒，他舔舐着彼得线条分明，微微鼓起的喉结，描摹着他的轮廓，彼得从嘴角里发出了间歇性的呻吟，喉咙颤抖着，他轻轻的呼唤着对方的名字，好像是在念什么奇妙的魔咒，坏事似乎就可以轻易的就飞走。

彼得的脸上一点点的泛起红晕，从脸颊开始一直向下蔓延着，颜色在他白皙的皮肤上显的十分突兀。托尼又开始啃咬着他的锁骨了，被撩拨的四肢无力的彼得只能倒在对方的怀里，软糯的像是没有骨头，他非常努力的在讨好对方，不知道是不是因为这几日接连而来的不顺心，在这一刻都可以变得释怀，或者是遗忘在脑后，只享受片刻的欢愉。

“看来‘小家伙’已经等不住要出来了啊。”托尼在彼得微微鼓起的裤裆捏了几下，即使是隔了一层布料，还是可以感受到炙热，彼得因为突如起来的刺激倒吸了一口气，说话的时候都带着鼻音“……呜，也没有吧。”

“那么小朋友在我不在的时候有自慰过吗？”  
“……没有！”一开始，彼得的语气非常的强硬，但是在对方微微有些暗沉的焦糖色眼眸的注视下，明明对方是带着笑的，可是却有着害怕的感觉，似乎他所有的一切都被看穿的似的，耸着肩膀“别，别这么看着我，肯定都会有啦……”彼得因为刨根问底的对白而感觉羞耻不已，他错开了自己的目光，声音里还带着赌气的滋味“不过我想史塔克先生一定不缺床伴吧……”他故意把床伴咬的重了一点。

“……”托尼有些哭笑不得，但还是依旧回到了原先的话题“问答时间，你平时都是怎么弄的，自慰给我看吧。”

“史塔克先生？”彼得有些诧异的放大了自己的声音，咬了咬唇，眉眼间多了些不知所措。

“嗯？不是说提供‘所有’服务吗？”

“……我没这么说过！”彼得轻叹了一口气，像是要满足任性的小孩索要礼物的大人，非常的爽朗，骨节分明的手指解开了自己的皮带，金属扣因为相碰而发出清脆的声音，他拉开了拉链，露出了有些湿润的黑色的四角内裤，他把裤子脱下了随便一扔，就坐回了柔软的床铺上。

彼得握住了已经有了不少反应的阴茎，他股间的揉毛都是浅色的，因此看起来非常的漂亮干净，他先是把目光都全心全意的都落在了自己身上，表面上看起来非常的镇定，但是却不知道该如何下手，连指尖都有些颤抖，虽然觉得现在的状况非常的奇怪，在别人的眼皮底下自慰的确是很羞耻……他的脚指头都忍不住打颤，他努力把呻吟都阻挡在自己的唇齿间，却多了一种欲盖弥彰的诱惑，彼得偶尔还会用余光去观察对方的表情，即使是在舒适的空调下，额头上还是蒙了一层汗，他先是用双手握住了自己性器，缓慢了搓动着，从冒着液体的顶端缓慢的向下移动着。

彼得含住了托尼递过来的手指，伸出舌头像是觅食的小兽一般，眼角也红红的，因为生理性的眼水，眼睛也是湿漉漉的，泛滥着水气，他伸出小小的舌头，用非常色情的方式把对方的手指舔了个遍，对于托尼用指缝把他舌头夹住的行为十分的放纵，托尼模仿着性交的动作倒弄着彼得的嘴，口水沿着嘴角缓慢的流了下来，手背上都是水渍。

“好孩子。”托尼由心的称赞道，得到了夸赞的彼得在对方不在玩弄他的嘴巴之后开口询问道“……那个，我……我可以射出来了吗？”  
“当然不行，你今天只能被我肏射。”

沾满了口水和润滑剂的手指成为了很好的润滑工具，而彼得作为身体对于一些行为非常包容的选手，十分天赋异禀，双脚被分离很大的角度的他像是被破开果壳的水果，等待着被品尝内核里甜腻的果肉，在托尼进入的时候，那种异物侵入的感觉充斥着他的内心，浑身的细胞似乎都在为此叫嚣着，他的小腿被紧握着，托尼像是击剑手，总是在寻找着他的弱点，然后一点点的把他击溃，摩擦时的痛楚逐渐转换为了从脊背逐渐向上攀爬的快感，就像是蚊虫叮咬后终于可以肆无忌惮的挠痒了，彼得的声音变得尖细，从喉咙被对方猛烈的攻势逼了出来，他开始胡乱的去说些什么，无情的谩骂着，把那些藏在心理不愿透露的一部分毫不犹豫的表露了出来，他觉得一切都变得无所谓了，但是却有一些片段式的画面在脑海里浮现。

彼得似乎明白了爱，明白的恨，明白了月光为什么那么柔情，把黑夜嚼碎了，还要还给他一些星星，他抱住了自己的新月，抱住了托尼温暖的肉身，含情脉脉的在他耳边诉说着内心泛滥的独白。

*  
托尼望着外面因为秋风飘落的叶“天凉了，就把彼得辞的公司收了吧。”  
佩帕差点就把咖啡倒在了他头上。


End file.
